


Heidi and Perry

by Jingle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, POV Second Person, Present Tense, doof is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doofenshmirtz is awkward and Perry doesn't tend to make that easier... But there are occasions where she does. Genderbent from canon, and featuring human!Perry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heidi and Perry

**Author's Note:**

> Doof's POV.

You’d assumed she was a boy for the longest time, because of the androgyny and the name and the _never-ending silence_. When she finally talks – and how _that_ finally happened is a whole different story – you notice longer eyelashes and a smaller waist and breasts, even if they’re small ones, and for a moment you wonder if you’re as oblivious as everyone (especially your ex-husband) says, but then you come up with a handful of excuses for yourself. (See above.)

 

It does make things potentially complicated. You’re not sure if she – or you, for that matter – even likes other girls. You had that one fling in college with the really nerdy anthropology major, but she ended up settling down with a guy, and you were never sure what that said about the whole thing.

 

But time goes on, and you realize that it doesn’t matter if Perry is a boy or a girl, you still feel the way you do. It also still doesn’t _matter_ that you feel that way, because you can’t exactly give up evil for her, and she’s sure not giving up good for you. Except… Well, it’s not like you ever try to _destroy_ her. At least, you haven’t for a while, not since you’ve felt this way. And she never even turns you in. There’s a fight, and you’re both aiming to hurt each other, but it’s all part of the job.

 

So maybe it’s possible for things to stay the way they are _and_ for you two to be together. During an explanation of your latest plot, you bring this up as casually as you can – which comes out in a rambling mess, but you tell yourself it was smooth – without even knowing if she _thinks_ of you like that, and then you realize you’ve probably just created a new backstory for yourself; that time you asked your nemesis to be your girlfriend and she laughed in your face, only it doesn’t sound like she’s laughing, but that’s probably the selective muteness, except it does sound like she’s saying _something_ , but you’re sure you don’t want to hear it, because it can’t be anything good, and this is right up there with the time your—

 

“Heidi, are you listening?” Her voice has a way of always staying level. She hardly ever uses it to convey her emotions. You need to _watch_ to catch how she’s feeling. Right now, she just looks sort of amused, which probably means she _was_ laughing in your face. You wince.

 

“Nooo?”

 

And for the first time since you’ve met her, Perry laughs, but it’s not laughing in your face the way you were expecting. She laughs and pulls out an unlikely gadget – like usual, so by unlikely you mean completely likely – to free herself from the trap you had her in, and then she kisses you.

“This won’t be easy.”

 

You scoff. “Perry the secret agent, _nothing_ about _anything_ involving you is easy… But you… You want to try?”

 

“Of course I do,” Perry says, her voice even but her smile warm. Looking at that smile, you feel like the luckiest woman alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I surprised myself with this, as I don't consider myself a Doof/Perry shipper... But I love the dynamic I ended up with here. I think this Perry is a bit less stoic, probably because she CAN speak if she chooses to. Or because of stereotypical gender stuff. I dunno.


End file.
